Panganeem
Panganeem was a selka, a masterful hunter from the Grottu tribe, and the founder of the K'nights of Tyuppa. He lived during the Age of Monsters. History Among Panganeem's feats was hunting down two pyrgerakia for the Grottu to offer as a sacrifice to Kirron, with the aid of his fellow hunters and friends Yupilgo, Juttyu and Hejingo. This feat impressed Arryn so much that the Avatar blessed the hunters with enhanced tracking abilities.Arryn meets Panganeem. Panganeem catches pygerakia. Panganeem returns to discover his daughter died. Gralph meets Panganeem - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4880347 When Panganeem returned to the Grottu tribe after this, he discovered the death of Tyuppa his daughter at the hands of Atmav.Atmav attacks the Grottu - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4878891 He took the pyrgeraki intended as a ritual sacrifice for Kirron and butchered it on the altar despite resistance from the other selka, crying out to Kirron for strength to avenge his daughter. Later that night, Panganeem was visited by Gralph the K'night, who talked him out of revenge and coached him in the way of the K'nights, which is to help selka grow stronger and thus becomes stronger yourself. Panganeem and Juttyu departed the following morning. Panganeem and Juttyu sought out the jaw of a whale to make into their K'nightly clubs. They met Ippino and shared stories. Panganeem told of his quest to make selka strong and in time become strong enough to hunt down his daughter's killer. Ippino told Panganeem and Juttyu of the Hyummin tribe and how, despite it being the largest tribe, its five families were divided. The K'nights resolved that uniting the Hyummin would be their first K'nightly quest, and Ippino went with them.Panganeem meets Ippino - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4881800 When Panganeem saw the Hyummin tribe, he was impressed. He then met Gorpingu the Blasphemer, who was speaking accusations against the gods and asserting the meaningless of life. Panganeem argued against the Blasphemer, claiming that the death of his daughter was not meaningless but the catalyst for something greater. Panganeem challenged the Blasphemer to follow him and see how wrong he was about life being meaningless, and in this manner the Blasphemer and his followers became K'nights of Tyuppa.Panganeem sees the Hyummin tribe, and converts the Blasphemer - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4896265 The K'nights (with Panganeem, Juttyu, Ippino, and Gorpingu as their leaders) travelled across the land, slaying dangerous beasts, reuniting lost families, and bringing food to the hungry. Once they had developed an adequate reputation, they were able to meet with the Hyummin and their leaders on how to unite the tribes. Together, Panganeem and Ippino explained how the K'nights led themselves, with the four leaders all held council and voted on decisions. Ippino persuaded the Hyummin to adopt a similar form of leadership, creating the council of the Hyummin.The K'nights go questing. The council of the Hyummin forms. The Grottu are defeated and befriended. - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4907108 Shortly afterwards, Yupilgo arrived at the Hyummin tribe, blind and carrying Dradinku after having fled the Grottu. Panganeem greeted Yupilgo as an old friend, and gained an audience with the council of the Hyummin for Yupilgo to warn the Hyummin of the threat of the Grottu. The council voted that Panganeem was to solve the problem, but it was ultimately Ippino who devised the plan for defeating the Grottu in spite of their superior numbers and weaponry. When Hoshaf and the Grottu horde arrived, armed with their divine spears, Panganeem met them with Juttyu and the bravest of the Hyummin - only a small force. Panganeem goaded Hoshaf into charging and a bloody battle ensued. Many K'nights died that day, but just when it seemed that the K'nights would never surrender, Panganeem ordered a retreat. He led the Grottu through a hay field, and once the K'nights hopped across a hidden stream Ippino and some other Hyummin released fire into the field. The Grottu were routed - those who got across the stream falling to Gorpingu and his men, while others fell to Juttyu's hammer. The surviving Grottu were captured and cast before the council. In trying to determine what to do with the Grottu, Yupilgo petitioned the council to hand the Grottu over to Dradinku and to release the K'nights to be the protectors of all selka. Then Panganeem gave his speech. He said he had been hunting peace his whole life, but as long as he sought revenge he did not find it. He proposed that the Hyummin would find peace if they accepted the Grottu as friends. Panganeem's emotional speech swayed the council and the Grottu were granted mercy. A time of peace and friendship for the tribes followed. Juttyu and Yupilgo returned with Dradinku to the Grottu (although Yupilgo also returned to the Hyummin). Gorpingu and the K'nights of Tyuppa travelled west to spread the order through the land. Ippino and other K'nights remained with the Hyummin. As for Panganeem, according to Yupilgo, he went out among the creatures of Kirron, and in time he finally found what he was hunting for. References Category:Mortals